Bound and Unbound
by ladylua
Summary: After losing his ability to wield Nen, Gon finds an alignment in interests with Hisoka to regain it. Working together, the two explore the underworld for answers... and explore each other along the way. This is Hisogon yaoi based off of the 2011 anime and some exposition in the Dark Continent manga arc. Read at your discretion. Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.
1. Chapter 1

The building of the Hunters Association Headquarters was bustling that Saturday morning, concentrated with many of the world's most skilled professionals. Though varied in their individual talents, all were experts and well trained in at least one form of martial arts. As Gon walked unaccompanied through the grand lobby, he longed to consider himself among their ranks once more.

Since he had lost his ability to wield Nen, Gon felt amiss. He was still himself, had earned his Hunter title, and carried his Hunter license everywhere he went… but those things did not save him from his current disposition. It wasn't simply a matter of desire to "rightfully" be considered a Hunter. At the root of his being, he was compelled to always strive for something more- a characteristic that marked every great Hunter. Having been exposed to a sample of the vast possibilities of this world and of the extent his potential could carry him through, Gon knew deep down that a normal life would be unbearably stifling and unsatisfying.

Gon plopped down into one of the numerous leather chairs of the lobby, tired from his long travels and heavy from the ache that swelled inside his chest. He felt alone in the crowded room. Looking dolefully at the empty chair across from him, Gon wished that Killua were there with him. But as his friend he could only be respectful and supportive in Killua's decisions. _I hope you're having a good time, Killua. I hope you and Alluka are seeing wonderful, new things,_ Gon tried to cheer himself up. He reminded himself of how thankful he was for Killua, who had used Alluka's power to heal and save him from the brink of death.

Gon felt a wave of embarrassment as he reflected on what Ging had told him before- that asking for more help would be impudent. He felt bad for calling Killua anyway to see if it was possible for Alluka to restore his Nen. However he could not accept the other thing that Ging had told him, which was to lead a normal life.

"Of course it's possible," Killua had stated. "But I've made a decision not to use his power anymore. After seeing him locked up the way he was," Killua paused in a moment of regret for having let the situation get so severe, "I have to do whatever it takes to protect Alluka's freedom. Even though I have special influence over him, I don't want to use it. I can't go making excuses."

"I understand, Killua. He deserves to have that kind of freedom just like any other human being, but especially after what he's been through." _It was worth trying._

Killua became heated as his memories flooded his mind. "Exactly! I mean he's a person, dammit!" he exclaimed darkly. "Not a genie or a slave… or a monster! Alluka deserves to live freely, and as his brother I'm going to be the one to ensure it without anyone abusing his abilities- not even myself."

He sighed deeply into his phone. "I'm sorry, Gon. I want to help more, but you understand where I'm coming from… While I'm travelling I'll keep a lookout for an alternative solution."

"I appreciate it!" Gon responded. "But don't go too far out of your way. You're a really great friend and brother, Killua."

"Ha, I'm trying!" Killua said modestly, though he smiled with pride. "Listen Gon, even if there's nothing you can do about your Nen just remember you're no less strong as a person. And we'll always be friends, okay?"

Gon laughed heartily. "That goes without saying! Wherever we go, we'll always be friends."

Gon smiled now at the memory of that last phone conversation. Yes, this was his fight, and with his steely resolve Gon knew that he would succeed or die trying. (Although it was this kind of thinking that put him in his position to begin with.)

Gon jumped up from the seat with a new vitality. He was ready to undertake his arduous challenge. Gon knew that the Hunters Association's most adept Nen exorcist was incapable of removing his self-imposed restriction, yet he could not simply accept defeat. He was determined to ask all the Hunters gathered that day if they knew of any alternate solution to regaining his Nen.

Since the Zodiac had first begun its hunt for Beyond Netero, it had delved farther than expected into the Dark Continent. An entire year now passed. No one from the Hunters Association had been able to get into contact with any of the Zodiac members. Even the renown Lost Hunter, Loupe Highland was unable to detect any lead on the approximate whereabouts of anyone from the Zodiac, including its former members. So on this Saturday afternoon a special meeting was called to discuss plans for their rescue. Considering the strengths and talents of the Zodiac, this mission would require bolstering through numbers in force, tactical leadership, and balanced, operational units.

The meeting was about to begin and Gon had asked at least 70 of the participating members with no luck in gaining any clues. The last Hunter he solicited was a woman who seemed to be onto something when she suggested reopening his micropyles with her aura. When she tried though, she flew back five feet into the air, and the hand which sent out her aura was severely burned. Gon immediately brought a healing Enhancer he'd met earlier to help the woman, and decided to pause his endeavors for the time being.

Ging's hypothesis had been wrong. Gon was not reverted back to a "normal" state, nor was his Nen used up. His Nen still existed in the Covenant which Gon had made with himself, but was locked into a state where he could not utilize it. It was as Gon suspected and feared.

Gon was beginning to feel helpless. Kurapika and Leorio were God-knows-where with no ability to call for help, and Gon had no chance of being able to fend for himself, much less able to join the rescue mission. For Gon this mission would truly be about rescue, however most other Hunters were interested in their opportunity to explore the Dark Continent, a rare and lucrative opening that had historically taken years to gain access to. The label of "rescue mission" had only served to gain special permission into the perilous territory, and Gon was fuming to himself at the endless chatter of new ecosystems, treasure, and other exotic finds. _I just want to get my Nen back and find my friends_ , Gon yearned.

As Hunters steadily streamed towards and into the main auditorium, Gon decided that his energies would be better put to use in the Hunters' library. _I'll only get more upset sitting in that meeting. No one here has real experience of what's beyond the borders and no leads to the Zodiac. They'll probably just argue over how they're going to start the mission._ With these thoughts, Gon consigned himself to research, briskly walking across the magnificent marble floors.

 _How long have I neglected to remove this?_ Hisoka wondered as he sat on a bench in the main hall of the 4th floor, examining a diminutive speck of blood on his shoe. A familiar figure then passed in his vision, reflected briefly amongst many others in the shining floor. It was proceeding somewhere off to his right. When he looked up to confirm, he instantly curled his lips into a sinister smile. _Oh? What a pleasant surprise- one of my favorite toys has appeared, and just when I was getting bored._

Hisoka had heard of the ferocity and strength with which the Chimera Ants fought- and how although the challenge was B-rank, it resulted in Isaac Netero's death. Venturing into the Dark Continent was considered A-rank, and this time Hisoka did not want to miss out on the epic battles that were sure to take place. However, Hisoka had to keep in mind that Netero had scored a solid 100 points on his ranking system, and he was realizing before the meeting that there was virtually no information on his potential opponents' abilities in the Dark Continent.

He was not afraid to fight there- definitely not. But as someone who constantly pursued battle, he enjoyed the anticipation of battle almost as much as the actual battle itself. With no intel, there was not much to fantasize about. Additionally there was high risk of death in going- especially with these pathetic pro-Hunters. Yes, part of the excitement of fighting was the potential of death, but Hisoka also wanted a chance to live and fight another day- not to go on a damn suicide mission. Still, with Kuroro missing and few opportunities for an interesting match, Hisoka longed to fight. He had been pensively weighing his options for much of the afternoon, turning a playing card over and over in a hand. It was a difficult decision to make.

When Hisoka caught a glimpse of Gon bypassing the auditorium entrance, his decision became easy. The Dark Continent would continue to thrive and be an option for future fights, but Hisoka would not get another chance to play with a teenage Gon, and he'd already had so much fun watching Gon develop thus far. Without a trace, Hisoka stalked his prey into the Hunters' library.

Gon was now 17, and Hisoka delighted in how gracefully Gon was transitioning between youth and adulthood. In height Hisoka still loomed around seven or so inches over Gon, but it was a gap that was rapidly closing. He noted how Gon's face had lost most of the roundedness of childhood, but hadn't yet fully developed the angularities of manhood. Gon's facial features were exquisite and refined, framed by silken black hair, which was now slightly too long to be kept in its usual spiked style. Those eyes, which Hisoka utterly adored, were burning brightly with determination as they scanned over the pages of a worn copy of _An Introduction to Nen Restrictions, Covenants, and Exorcism_.

Gon's muscles were lean, but certainly had built and possessed a definition to them that Hisoka was encountering for the first time. Hisoka wanted desperately to test them, to see them flexed in a frantic struggle for survival, or -Hisoka bit into his lower lip at the image in his mind- in the pleasure of a climb towards orgasm. Hisoka relished the sight. _Oooooh Gon, you look good enough to eat. You're not yet ripe enough to fight… but definitely ripe enough to fuck._ Hisoka licked his lips, brimming with desire.

"Hello Gon," Hisoka cooed as he emerged from behind a towering mahogany shelf.

"Hisoka!" Gon said breathily. The chair behind him scuffed the floor loudly as he stood. He lifted his fists defensively.

"Do you really think you can take me on right now?" A corner of Hisoka's mouth rose into a side-smile. He loved how Gon was always ready to fight, no matter the odds. "No amount of effort or will power can help you if you can't use your Nen against me."

"How… how did you know that I can't use Nen?" Gon wondered if Hisoka had been following him all morning unbeknownst to him.

"A little birdie told me." Hisoka pointed at the table between the two. "And anyone could deduce it from the book you're reading."

"Oh…" Gon dropped his hands. _A little birdie?_

In their last encounter, Hisoka had greatly helped Gon win their dodge ball match against Razor, and though Gon was grateful, there was something undeniably sinister about Hisoka's presence at the moment. Gon was torn between his memories of how Hisoka had helped him and his friends and the mortal fear that Hisoka always managed to stir in him. He proceeded with caution. "Well what do you want with me then?"

 _Many things, Gon_ , Hisoka thought to himself lustfully. "Can't two old friends just catch up with conversation?"

"Not in here you can't," a decrepit woman cut in sternly. It was the librarian of the Hunters' library, and by the looks of her wrinkles, she had given many Hunters before them the same disapproving expression she now wore. Though she was tiny in stature, her presence was enormous and overbearing. "Be quiet or get out," she snarled.

"I'm sorry," Gon said, closing the volume before him.

"And don't even think about taking that book with you," the librarian warned. "I have Nen labels on every resource in here, so I'll know if you try."

"So people aren't allowed to check out books from this library?" Gon asked puzzled.

"Not since the establishment of the Hunters' web database. Most of our references were transferred, and now their original copies are considered valuable relics to the Hunters Association," the librarian explained.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget the Hunters' website?" Gon's face lit up and placed the book on a shelf indicated for return. "Thanks for the help!" he said cheerfully.

Gon's endearingly buoyant manner did not sway the librarian in the slightest, and she grumbled to herself as she walked off.

The library door squeaked feebly with Gon's egress, a sound that was now only audible because the bustle and clamor from earlier had been confined to the main auditorium. The silence of the cold, empty hall amplified the way Gon's heart was beating in his head, an uneasy throbbing. Gon was especially vulnerable at the moment and he never did know what to expect from the serpentine man, who now followed behind him with muted steps. _Why do I always seem to run into him?_

Hisoka remained about a meter behind Gon, waiting for his first move and indulgently eying Gon's ass, which fit snugly in faded green shorts. Hisoka clenched his jaw and took a deep breath through his nose. _Patience_ , he warned himself. He needed to focus to remain composed and avoid moaning aloud- no easy feat as he felt he was on the verge of committing far worse acts.

Gon stopped and swiveled to face Hisoka, fists already positioned back up out of instinct and habit. He stood next to a glass display of ancient pottery, which had an extra number of security cameras pointed in its vicinity. He wanted to be sure that if something bad happened it would be recorded at least.

Hisoka grinned. "Gon, don't you know I'm not interested in an easy win? I already told you I just wanted to have a little chat."

"Well you also told me that you wanted to kill me and that Transmuters are fickle and dishonest. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, I do. But do you remember that I'm keeping you alive until you're worth killing?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel safer talking to you?!"

"Yes and no. My point is that you're not worth killing yet, so don't worry…" Hisoka's eyes narrowed as he smiled broadly. "…for now."

"If you're so invested in fighting me to the death, you shouldn't have interrupted me while I was researching." Gon's expression softened. Traces of the aching in his chest started to burden his heart once again. "Until I find a way to get my Nen back I won't be worth fighting."

"Exactly. That's why I want to help you."

UPDATE: Musical inspiration for this chapter comes from Time For Three's "Banjo Love". I can't help but think of an optimistic Gon running around when I listen to it. I hope this track is true to the Hunter X Hunter OST.


	2. Chapter 2

The weight in Gon's chest was suddenly lifted by the wings of hope. "You mean you know a way to make it happen?!" he asked in the bright, jovial manner that made up much of his charm. He beamed at Hisoka, radiating his newfound optimism.

"I don't know for sure, but since I spent so much time tracking Kuroro, I have a lead. If you haven't heard, the Nen exorcist Abengane was unable to remove your friend's Judgement Chain." Hisoka paused, becoming excited at the memory. "Not just that- he was devoured by the Nen beast that formed in his attempt. It was quite gruesome and entertaining to watch." For Kurapika's resolve to be so strong, Hisoka hoped that after he killed Gon he would win Kurapika's wrath and fight him as well.

Gon looked as if he were smelling something foul. _How can anyone be so nonchalant about death?_ He knew Hisoka found entertainment in it, but it left him no less disturbed.

"Oh Gon, don't look at me like that," Hisoka maintained a smile as he spoke. "It's a good thing for your friend isn't it? And as I've heard, you're no stranger to killing now. Try not to look so appalled." Hisoka did not truly mean what he said, of course. He was enthralled by the way Gon reacted to him. It was so opposite to the way Hisoka regarded the situation- and it was this polarity in their natures that made Hisoka anticipate both the combat and sex he planned to share with Gon.

Gon was stunned in silence, as he could not refute Hisoka. After all, he had brutally used his own severed arm to beat Neferpitou to death. He relaxed the crinkle in his nose, but his brows remained furrowed.

Hisoka continued. "Anyway, after the incident Kuroro went on searching for another exorcist, and I kept searching for Kuroro. That is, until I heard about your hospitalization. Naturally I had to help."

"You… you helped me?"

 _When do I not help you?_ Hisoka thought to himself. "Only indirectly. I protected Killua from Illumi so that he could get Alluka to you."

"Because you wanted to help or because want to kill me one day?" Gon asked suspiciously.

"Does it matter?" Hisoka asked coyly.

"I think it does." _But a friend in need is a friend indeed_ , Gon reminded himself. The furrow in Gon's brows vanished and his voice eased up. "…thanks though. Not so much for helping me, but for protecting Killua."

"You're welcome, Gon-kun." Hisoka leaned forward to speak in Gon's ear. "Now, if you'd like to learn more about what I've gathered while chasing Kuroro, we should carry our conversation out in a more private setting. Information is an extremely valuable resource, and it seems you're not the only one in the Association with a difficult Nen restriction." Hisoka's eyes shifted about. He had sensed a faint bloodlust from somewhere behind him since he had mentioned Kuroro's search for Nen exorcism. Although he was not sure of the motive behind it, he had to be wary.

Hisoka stood upright and handed Gon a small, folded scrap of paper. "Put this in your pocket. Once you've thought it over whether or not you trust me enough to work with me, find a place where you can be alone, and read the instructions."

Gon observed the paper briefly before jamming it into his pocket. _Do I trust him?_ When he looked up, Hisoka was gone.

Gon slumped against the glass display beside him. He couldn't quite say that he trusted Hisoka. The man possessed such a devious and creepy aura about him! Moreover, Gon had witnessed the sort of ruthless killing Hisoka was capable of and could not forget that Hisoka had serious plans to kill him. For the same latter reason, he couldn't say that he distrusted Hisoka either. Hisoka had proved many times now that he would go out of his way to protect Gon in order to ensure their impending death-match.

With little prospect in gaining clues from other Hunters, no means of contacting Kurapika and Leorio, and no heart to ask Killua for more help, Gon decided that his best bet in restoring his Nen was through Hisoka's aid. It was as Hisoka had said- Gon didn't need to worry for now. When the time came for their re-match, it would be when Hisoka felt Gon was ready. Gon could only hope he truly would be prepared. He thought about his gravestone having "Death by playing card" engraved upon it. It was laughable, but a very viable way for him to die. It was certainly not the way he wanted to go. _I'll train hard so that doesn't happen_ , Gon reassured himself.

As Gon started to leave, he noticed a tiny scrap of paper similar to the one in his pocket had been taped onto the glass display.

It read: "PS It was nice to see you again." There was a heart drawn at the end of the sentence. _How did he have time to tape this up and leave like that?_

Gon then made his move up to the roof of the Hunters' Association HQ. _It should be clear enough there to notice if someone is watching me, and I won't have to worry about someone looking on from above._ He took the stairs, periodically stopping and listening for an echo or shifting or footstep that did not belong to him. He could have sworn as he neared the 24th floor, he heard a sound that was not in sync with his own movements. Was it just his imagination? He paused a little longer that normal. Nothing. He pressed onward.

Finally at the 65th level, Gon reached the top. On the roof, the sky looked larger than it did from the ground, where Gon had felt closed in by the tall buildings. The brightness was a bit blinding, but it was also refreshing, like emerging from the tops of trees as he often would back home. He liked feeling the wind kiss his face and letting himself feel small compared to the land and sky around him.

Gon unfolded the paper from his pocket and read silently:

 _The help you seek is affiliated with the underworld. An annual diplomatic meeting across mafia syndicates is taking place in two days at the Imperial Garden Hotel, and I believe our next lead can be found there. Meet me in the hotel's lobby tonight for further details if you're interested. Burn this after reading._

A club was drawn at the end of the note.

Gon scanned the horizon till he found a massive, glittering, modern building that seemed to be made up of windows. _That's the one._

Incidentally, Gon had visited the Imperial Garden Hotel earlier that morning on his way to the Hunters Association building. He had seen a little girl crying alone behind a bush, and couldn't help but to stop and ask her what was wrong.

The girl was around seven or eight years old. She had a cute round face and ash brown hair which ran all the way down her back. She wore a lavender dress of taffeta and chiffon, peppered with tiny embroidered flowers and decorative beading, which she picked at nervously between her fingers. Her green eyes were bloodshot and brimming with tears as she spoke. "At first I was mad at my aniki for breaking his promise to take me to the park. When no one was looking I ran away. But but but then I got lost." The little girl wailed. "And now I can't find my way back!"

"Do you know where your home is?" Gon asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. The thing is, my family and I are just visiting here for a few days. We're staying at the Imperial Garden Hotel." She sniffled and then buried her face into her hands. "But I don't remember what it looks like or how to get there!"

"Don't worry!" Gon flashed her smile. "There are lots of taxis in the city that can drive us straight there. It won't be long at all until you get back to your family."

Gon reflected on how funny it was that fate had brought him back to that hotel. When he walked in again, he was reminded of the little girl's dress- everything about both the dress and the hotel exuded luxury and affluence beyond anything he'd ever experienced- the closest thing being his participation at the York New auction. Gon marveled at it, this time able to take it all in without worrying over the girl and trying to get to the Hunters' Association.

The Imperial Garden Hotel possessed a duality in design, having rigid geometric and flowing abstract elements incorporated into the architecture and interiors. Rectangular blocks of warm light were embedded in the walls and ceiling of the lobby, and swirling bands of light illuminated the spacious wooden floors. There was a large bubbling fountain near the entrance, which flowed over grey and black zen stones into an indoor koi pond, complete with water lilies. At the back of the lobby, behind the check-in desk was an immense vertical garden that was bursting with a variety of verdant foliage. To the right, there was an elegant spiraling staircase, consisting of floating wooden disks and a metal railing, leading up to a five-star restaurant. A cool bar stretched across the left wall of the room and hosted a number of sharply dressed men and women, a few of which gave Gon hostile glances.

Gon was overwhelmed by the extravagance that surrounded him. He looked down at himself and realized how awfully he stuck out. He lacked the polished, sophisticated look that everyone else in the room possessed, including the hotel employees. His t-shirt and shorts were faded, worn, and simple, and he was covered in sweat from walking in outside. Moreover, Gon's attitude was completely unlike the standoffish and supercilious demeanor that many of the room's occupants gave off.

"Excuse me sir," an employee approached Gon. "Is there something I can help you with? Are you looking for someone?"

"Umm could you tell me if there's a Hisoka staying at this hotel?"

The employee led Gon to check-in replying, "I'm not familiar with the name, but we can look it up at my computer." She settled herself into a rolling chair behind the desk and began clicking away at her keyboard. "Is the first name Hisoka? Spelled H-I-S-O-K-A?"

"Yes."

"And the last name?"

"Oh… uhh.. I really don't know," Gon blushed. _I don't even know if Hisoka is his real name._

"I think we should keep it that way," a familiar voice spoke from behind Gon. "No need to get formal." _Especially after the things I'll do to you._

"Hisoka?" Gon turned around, expecting to see the magician in his usual bizarre getup. He was shocked to see a suave looking man in a black button down and slacks, with immaculately styled crimson hair standing before him. Had Gon not seen him without makeup once before, he wasn't sure if he would be able to recognize Hisoka like this. (Perhaps the suit symbols on his tie helped a bit to identify him as well.) _He actually looks… normal?! Which for him is definitely NOT normal._

"I'm a little insulted you couldn't recognize me Gon," Hisoka feigned offense.

"I-I guess I'm not used to seeing you like this is all," Gon stammered, still in surprise. "But you look good! What's the occasion?"

"Just trying to blend in a little," Hisoka replied slyly.

"You usually don't bother at all with that."

"Yes," Hisoka frowned slightly. "but it will be better this way for our endeavors." He really did hate conventions and hated more trying to abide by them, but it was a small sacrifice for the safety of their mission. His bright hair alone made him an easily identifiable figure in a crowd; everything else made him stick out like a sore thumb.

"Do you want to know more about what we're doing?" Hisoka watched the light in Gon's eyes sparkle as he asked. _Kawaii_.

"Yes!" Gon answered enthusiastically.

Hisoka motioned for Gon to follow him.

UPDATE: The song for this chapter is "Still Alive" by Mt Eden.


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the hotel room made a faint whirring noise and a light on the handle blinked from red to green as it became unlocked. The room was cloaked in darkness and Gon tentatively stepped inside. Just before the door behind him shut, Hisoka flicked the lights on, and the chic design of the room came into view. It was palatial for a hotel room, consisting of a living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, balcony, and loft. It felt more like an upscale apartment straight out of a magazine, rather than a place to stay the night. Hisoka took a seat on one of the couches and began to sift through a short stack of papers that had been sitting on the coffee table.

"The first thing you ought to know about our target is that he or she is not a Nen exorcist," Hisoka began.

Gon settled himself in a cozy chair next to Hisoka and listened carefully.

"When someone exorcises another's Nen restriction, the exorcist typically takes that Nen upon themself and purges it through their own Nen, right?"

"Right." Gon nodded his head, thinking back on what he'd read in the library.

"In this case, the specialist we seek has the ability to remove a person's Nen restriction and transfer it to someone else. At least, that's the way Machi described it to Kuroro a while back."

"I-I'm not really comfortable with that," Gon objected. He opposed the idea of someone else having to feel the way he did without his Nen. He would rather live with his burden than make someone else bear it.

Hisoka smirked. "I had a feeling you wouldn't be. But wouldn't it be convenient if you had someone you didn't like to receive your Nen restriction?"

"I don't have any serious enemies though." _Not after killing Neferpitou, anyway._

"What about the Spider? Isn't an enemy of a friend also your enemy?"

"I suppose…. Still, how would I even get anyone from the Genei Ryodan in a position to make the transfer?"

"Bungee Gum." With that, Hisoka tossed his papers towards Gon's face. Gon instinctively leaned back, but none of the papers came close to touching him or the ground. They stopped midair and dropped, hovering and swaying, tethered by the aura for which Hisoka was infamous. "It's a win-win situation. I get to fight a member of the Troupe, Kurapika has one less criminal to worry about, and you get your Nen back." _And since the transfer leaves the Troupe member alive, they'll surely tell the others about what happened. Then I won't have to go searching to kill them; they'll hunt me down for themselves!_

"Hmmm… I guess that doesn't sounds so bad," Gon conceded. "Alright! How are we going to find the Nen specialist?"

Hisoka retracted his papers and plucked one out from the stack.

"A job application?" Gon asked perplexedly as he received it.

"Since Kuroro had been keeping close tabs on a few of the mafia syndicates, we know they are connected in some way to the specialist. Their annual meeting is in two days, and it so happens that the catering company that now solely works for a syndicate called The Amaranth, is short of hands. The don has become increasingly paranoid of infiltration, so a few of the workers were laid off a few days ago. During special events like these, you would be serving all participants, but in your daily work you'll be assigned to a family of influence within The Amaranth and serve them during all their meals. From there, you'll have access to hearing covert information." Hisoka retrieved a folder from the kitchen as he explained, tucking the remaining papers away in it.

"But why would they fire workers so close to such a big event?"

"Fear makes people do irrational things, Gon. That's why when they hire you, they'll tell you they're only going to use you as a temp. You'll need to use that charm and bubbly personality of yours to show them that you would provide excellent service as a permanent employee."

"Okay. I can do that!" Gon said confidently. "But…." Gon brought a hand to his chin and he looked off to the side.

"Yes?"

"I've never had to go in for a job interview before. I don't know what it's like or what I need to do."

"It's easy if you stay focused and confident. Do you want me to give you some pointers?" Hisoka returned from the kitchen and stood in front of Gon, smiling innocently.

"Yes, please!" Gon smiled back.

"Well for starters you should know that you need to dress professionally to make a good first impression." Hisoka bent forward, meeting Gon face to face. His smile turned mischievous and he took a fistful of Gon's shirt. "This won't do."

"Huh?" Gon instantly became on guard and began to pull backward.

Hisoka sent his aura into the hand which gripped Gon's shirt and the fabric disintegrated under his fingers like wet tissue paper. Gon let his application flutter to the floor as he jumped out of his seat, distancing himself from Hisoka. He removed his tattered shirt and examined the damage angrily.

"Hey! I really liked this shirt!"

Hisoka shrugged. "It's a plain t-shirt, Gon. It can be replaced after you're done with this mission. Besides," Hisoka lowered his voice, "you look so much better without it on."

"That's no reason to destroy it!" Gon threw his shirt down indignantly.

"Don't be petty, Gon." Hisoka faked a pout. "I've prepared some nice dress shirts for you to try on. I'm trying to help you after all."

"That shirt was so comfy though," Gon muttered petulantly. "Is there anything else you'd like to 'help' me with?"

"Actually…" Hisoka's aura shot out around him in a quick burst, and Gon intuitively assumed a wider stance. Gon could not see it, but he was familiar with the feeling of that nefarious presence. Hisoka's aura began to expand and darken into shades of purple to black as he neared Gon. It flickered wildly and haphazardly at the edges like an enormous fire, every tail of it extending outwards, and it soon filled the entire capacity of the room. Gon wanted desperately to be able to move, to be able to fight or run or do something, but he felt frozen in the stance he had taken, totally engulfed and stifled by Hisoka's menacing aura.

 _Oooohh Gon, I_ _ **must**_ _see how you react to my every move,_ Hisoka thought to himself as he took his time walking towards Gon. _Especially with that perceptive body of yours…_ Hisoka struggled to restrain himself, wanting to plunder Gon right then and there. _I've been waiting so long…_ He sauntered predatorily, going from left to right in front of Gon. He drew nearer with every lap that he passed in front of the paralyzed young man and pondered his possibilities. _But I'll have wait a little longer if I'm to play my cards right_ , Hisoka tempered himself.

"There's something I've been wanting help you with for quite some time."

Hisoka eyed Gon lecherously. His lids grew heavy with desire, reducing his eyes to mere slits. As usual, Gon was earnest with emotion- he wore an expression of confusion, but his body indicated that he didn't need to understand the situation; he was ready to take on whatever. The innocence of Gon's confusion coupled with his readiness to fight back, delighted Hisoka and caused a spike in his arousal. It was another affirmation to him of his notions (and fantasies) that Gon would indeed put up a good fight one day. _Your battles have always been somewhat of attrition. I'll just have to enjoy the game until you finally surrender everything to me._ Hisoka licked his lips at the anticipatory thoughts and let out a low moan.

A chill ran up Gon's spine at the sound of the moan, and his stomach churned with anxiety. _What does he mean by that? There's no way he wants to fight me now while I'm weak…_ Gon scrambled for answers in his mind to no avail, partly due to his innocence and partly due to Hisoka's overwhelming presence, which now drew dangerously close to him. Gon could barely breathe under this pressure. _If only I could use Ten right now… or at least read into the intent of his aura_ , Gon lamented. _He can't want to fight right now… He just can't…. but why am I starting to feel… fear?_ Gon's eyes darted about Hisoka's lithe frame, frantically searching for a clue. _Why does he have to be so unpredictable?_

Hisoka was now standing directly in front of Gon, leaning forward enough to meet their eyes. Gon's heart raced.

"Are you sure you want to know what it is?" Hisoka placed a slender finger upon Gon's lower lip, tracing it gently. He pulled it down slightly as he let the finger drop to Gon's chin. Hisoka chuckled to himself, and he watched a furrow in Gon's brows deepen.

"What's the matter, Gon? Cat got your tongue?"

Hisoka leaned in further and seized a kiss. In shock, Gon let his mouth ajar and made a muffled noise. Using this opportunity, Hisoka swiftly ran his tongue over Gon's, deepening the kiss. Hisoka found it difficult to break away from Gon's hot, delicious mouth, but when he did he taunted, "It seems like your tongue's still in there."

Then in an instant, Gon's wrists flung straight above his head. They were bound tightly now by none other than Hisoka's Bungee Gum. Judging by his position in the room and the way his heels were lifted off the floor, Gon determined that the bonds were also connected to the railings of the loft.

"Damn you," Gon cursed the dissolute magician. _I should have kept my guard up! God, what is he planning to do to me in this position?_ "Let me go! There's no way you're trying to help me like this!"

"Oh Gon, how can you be so sure when you don't even know I'm about to do next?" Hisoka refuted.

"I never really know with you!" Adrenaline coursed through Gon's veins and at last he found himself able to fight through the dense aura. He kicked fiercely from where he hung, attempting to swing from the Bungee Gum to give his kicks momentum.

"Nice," Hisoka patronized as he dodged every kick with ease. "Very nice." Although Gon was doing well without the use of his Nen, the difference between their skills was vast. Hisoka caught a left kick at the ankle, knelt, and removed Gon's shoe, tossing it aside. As he did so, he caught the next kick from the front, aimed directly at his face- a futile attempt to take advantage of his preoccupation. The shoe from that kick now joined the other with a dull clatter.

As Hisoka rose, Gon swung both legs fluidly up over Hisoka's shoulders and managed to close his thighs around Hisoka's neck. He immediately squeezed and flexed his arms and core into a crunch, bringing Hisoka's head up to range where Gon assaulted it with elbows. It was no use though- Hisoka had foreseen the move, allowed it to happen, and protected himself with Nen. He was now smiling broadly up at Gon.

"Gon," Hisoka's lips grazed the fabric at Gon's groin as he spoke, "don't you know this is exactly where I want to be?".

Gon was rendered speechless and let his legs drop. Hisoka's true intentions were becoming evident, and Gon wasn't sure how to deal with the precarious circumstance. He struggled against his binds.

"And pretty soon," Hisoka continued while he stood from the floor, "that's where you'll want me to be too." He gave a mischievous look, leering at his prey.

Gon's mind revisited his encounter with Hisoka bathing on Greed Island. _Oh my god…_

UPDATE: The song for this chapter is "It's No Good" by Depeche Mode. Happy listening!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Kasper The Friendly Ghost for supporting me with such kind reviews. Sorry this scene took so long to get to, but I promise the expositional bullshit will be atoned for with plot developments and steamy sexxxx. Heheheheheh enjoy!

"I don't give a damn about what you want!" Gon bellowed. "You can't do whatever just because you're helping me with my Nen!" He trashed about with rage.

"But I'm not only helping you regain your Nen," Hisoka spoke ambiguously. "What I've really been wanting to help you with… for so long now… is in getting you to realize your potential." Hisoka intermittently paused to choose his words. Gon was understanding this "potential" in regards to combat, but this time Hisoka had meant otherwise.

"Either way, I don't owe you sex or-" Gon grimaced. "Or whatever it is you're planning right now!"

Hisoka looked on at Gon's flailing with rapture, taking a moment to examine Gon's face, to savor the look and the spirit behind it. He especially admired the passionate eyes which stared hostilely back him. They were beautiful and translucent, glittering like a pair of chocolate diamonds. Typical of an Enhancer, Gon's eyes were always honest, and as he awaited Hisoka's next move they conveyed a truculence which Hisoka adored. Gon glared unwaveringly at Hisoka as he settled down. He dangled helplessly in place, detesting the confident smirk that Hisoka wore.

"Owe?" Hisoka made a graceful sweeping gesture with a hand and Gon's wrists joined together. "I'm not implying that you owe me anything- no, we've already established that I've always had my reasons for helping you."

He constricted his Bungee Gum, raising Gon enough to plant a chaste kiss on Gon's neck. "Try to think of my help as a sweetener for the situation you're in," he spoke softly into his ear.

Gon shuddered under the warmth that tickled his ear. _The death-match thing I could deal with, but this-_ He swallowed hard. _I can't get out of this!_ He turned his head to pull away, but Hisoka took hold of his chin and centered his face for another kiss. Gon tightened his lips unremittingly and sent a hard knee into Hisoka's ribcage. _I may not be able to stop him, but I can give him a hard time about it_ , Gon endured. Gon thrust another knee into Hisoka's side. However as Hisoka unlatched his lips from Gon's, Gon saw that Hisoka wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Surely you must understand," Hisoka hovered closely over Gon's mouth, "that I could've put you in this position at any time." Hisoka moved his hand from Gon's chin to the back of his head and pulled him in for another taste. So soft, so plump, and so addicting those lips were.

Gon feigned capitulation and leaned forward to reciprocate the kiss. Hisoka moaned into Gon's mouth in euphoria. "Mmmmmmm!"

An abrupt twinge from Gon's incisors heightened Hisoka's bliss as they cut into his bottom lip. Hisoka tilted his head back and let out a deep moan, but because Gon's clenching teeth would not relent, his movement was restricted. Gon sunk his teeth in deeper, mistaking Hisoka's moan of pleasure for a groan of pain. Had Hisoka failed to react with his Nen at the last hundredth of a second, he might have lost a sizeable chunk of his lip.

Then Gon felt a hard strike to his abdomen, and he released his hold. It was a subdued punch by Hisoka's standards, but still made Gon's breath escape him. Gon spat out the blood he'd drawn into Hisoka's face and gasped for air.

"So feisty," Hisoka remarked excitedly. He lapped up the blood from his swelling lip. Like a shark on the hunt, he enjoyed the metallic taste and let it whet his appetite. Hisoka stepped back to observe as Gon swayed from the force of impact. The sounds Gon made as he struggled to regain his breath further escalated Hisoka's arousal. Hisoka unbuttoned his shirt and removed it to clean his face of the blood which was spattered across it.

"You're so cute when you're feisty," Hisoka said in a honeyed voice from behind the fabric. The shirt then joined Gon's shoes in a crumpled heap. "But as much as I love that tenacity, I think it's time you accept the help I'm offering you." He made a languid motion with his wrist, expanding his Bungee Gum, and lowered Gon till his feet rested flat on the floor. Another sweep of his hand, and Gon's feet were also bound, effectively locking him in place.

 _Damn_ , _I think I made it worse_ , Gon cursed to himself as he realized his plan was backfiring. A large bruise was beginning to form beneath his sternum, and the area became hot and swollen. It was positioned just right to where every ragged breath Gon drew caused a sharp pain to stab at the spot.

Hisoka knelt before Gon, studying the developing bruise. He gently ran a fingertip down from between Gon's collarbones past his navel, and elicited a small cry of pain from Gon as the finger travelled over the reddened spot. He snickered sadistically at Gon's response.

Hisoka's fingers now grasped the edge of Gon's waistband and he unbuttoned Gon's shorts. _Zzzzip_. The shorts fell to Gon's ankles with a whisper. Hisoka placed a svelte hand above Gon's left knee and his other upon Gon's right calve. Gon tensed, pulling at his binds in vain.

"I-I don't want your help anymore," Gon stammered nervously as Hisoka's hands slowly worked their way up his legs. _Is it too late to back out of this?_ "I'll get my Nen back on my own, so let me go!" he demanded with as much finality as he could muster.

"You're really not understanding are you? Is there something I need to explain again?" Hisoka smirked and he squeezed at Gon's muscular thigh.

"I don't need you to explain anything. I need you to release me!"

"Hmmm I guess you're right. I don't need to explain anything," Hisoka agreed slyly, "because a practical demonstration would be far more effective."

Hisoka groped at Gon's right cheek and hung imminently onto the elastic of Gon's underwear with his right hand. He nuzzled gently over Gon's bulge and smiled up at the resentful face that glowered back. Hisoka then used both hands to tug the underwear midway down Gon's calves.

"I promise you'll like it," Hisoka added as reached for Gon's exposed parts.

Gon was silent. His lips hardened into a line.

Hisoka cupped Gon's balls tenderly in one hand and lifted his member with the other. He licked slowly up along the seam of Gon's sac, then slowly back down, up and down, and swirled around the base of each testicle before beginning to stroke at the steadily engorging phallus. Gon's muscles became taut from the sensations he couldn't help but feel pleasure from. He had never been sexually attracted to Hisoka before, but the feeling of that slick, dexterous tongue and of the hand which was not his own, was undeniably good. Gon's breathing began to shallow, and he let his mouth agape.

Hisoka grinned at the feeling of Gon's growing hardness in his palm. He massaged Gon's balls and continued to stroke at Gon's shaft until he was rewarded with a shining drop of precum. Hisoka stilled his hands and watched as Gon's tumescent cock lurched upward, flexing from the unexpected deprivation of stimulus. Gon moaned impatiently at Hisoka's teasing.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Hisoka asked.

Gon wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't sure of anything at that moment. He couldn't bring himself to say yes, but his arousal prevented him from saying no. He let out another moan, hoping to evade the question.

"Is that a yes?" Hisoka lapped up the drop which had run down Gon's head just past the frenulum.

Gon gasped at the sensation. His injury panged at the sudden intake of breath, but was juxtaposed by the pleasure that Hisoka's hot, wet tongue brought him. Hisoka pumped Gon once, twice, then stilled again.

"Well?"

"Yes," Gon finally answered in a meek voice.

At that, Hisoka took Gon's head into his mouth and began to suck.

"Ahhh!" Gon cried.

Hisoka removed the hand from Gon's balls and placed it on Gon's thigh. He gripped the flesh, stabilizing his movements as he started gliding his mouth and other hand over Gon's fully erect member. Their synchronous motions overloaded Gon's senses with pleasure. Gon squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back. "Nnghhh!"

Gon's heart was thumping in his chest. His body became hot. The erotic new sensations inundated him to the point where his mind became blank. All he could do was focus on Hisoka's gratifying touch. When Hisoka stopped again, Gon whimpered for more.

"Gon, look at me," Hisoka commanded.

Gon abided and watched in mesmerization as Hisoka resumed, engulfing more and more of him with each stroke. Gon was stricken by how exquisite Hisoka's features were. Hisoka appeared far more handsome than he had ever remembered. What had changed? Was it the absence of makeup? Was it the way those amber eyes locked onto his? Was it the way his hair fell delicately upon his forehead? Or was it simply Gon's lust influencing him?

Gon's shaft was becoming slippery with saliva as Hisoka's lips neared the base. _Mmm I really do love that look!_ Hisoka thought admiring the ecstasy that had come over Gon. Gon's eyes were halfway lidded and his mouth hung agape, lips slightly pursed as he panted. Gon's chest heaved and abdominals flexed with each breath. An ache in Hisoka's loins was developing, and he hankered to take Gon at that moment. But greater than this desire was his resolve to have Gon beg him for it. He continued to suck and stroke, decidedly patient.

"Mmmm! Ahh!" Gon felt his tip brush against the back of Hisoka's throat. A distinct and familiar feeling welled within his core. His breathing became heavy and loud. Hisoka discerned this and picked up his pace, fluidly pumping and sucking until at last… "Nghhh!" Gon flooded Hisoka's mouth with his hot cum. Hisoka swallowed it down like ambrosia and licked his lips.

Gon slumped over as much as his binds would allow, head hanging from post-orgasmic fatigue. Hisoka stood and placed both hands on either side of Gon's face. "I just knew you had the potential to be a masochist, Gon-kun." Hisoka lifted Gon's head to face him. "And now you know too."

Gon said nothing. What could he say to that?

Hisoka released his Bungee Gum and let Gon collapse to floor.

"Clean yourself up in the kitchen and rest up on the couch, okay? I'll give you a little break before we start practicing for your interview tomorrow."

"Okay."

Hisoka started towards the bedroom to address his insistent erection. He hoped he had done a well enough job so that this would be the last time for a long while that he'd have to do it himself. Hisoka was a patient and calculative man, but his patience was wearing thin and the sight of Gon's orgasm tempted him to throw all schemes out the window. His hand lingered on the door handle before turning it. "And Gon," he lowered his voice threateningly, "next time I won't go so easy on you."

The door shut behind Hisoka with a click and Gon was left alone, naked and confused. _He was going easy?_ He touched lightly at his bruise and immediately retracted, hissing in pain.

Author's notes: I really want to start including songs with my chapters. Maybe not every chapter but you know, where I see it fit. For this chapter- "Smoking Gun" by Indiana, remix by Hucci.

UPDATE: Screw it, there's gonna be a song for every chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

_Looks like I didn't need the receipt after all_ , Hisoka thought as he emerged from the bedroom with an array of button-downs and slacks. Once Gon came into his view, he dropped his arms, letting the clothes brush the floor. _Oh?_

Gon laid asleep, curled on his side in the same place where he had collapsed. His underwear and shorts still hung loosely around one of his ankles, and a stream of drool ran down the arm that his head rested upon. Although Gon had grown so much since the first time Hisoka had seen him, Hisoka found him to be just as adorable. In that peaceful state, Gon appeared to radiate a sort of youthful innocence- an innocence that Hisoka was determined to take. _Gon… I want to break you in so many ways._ He watched the even rise and fall of Gon's chest and let his tranquility persist a moment longer before attempting to wake him.

"Gooo-oon," Hisoka crooned. He let a pant leg skim Gon's bare ass as he passed by.

Bisky's rigorous sleep-training kicked into gear, and Gon awoke with a start. He quickly blinked the bleariness out of his eyes and sat up. A wave of pain travelled through his core with the sudden movement. He winced then wiped the drool from his face with the back of his hand. When he looked up, Hisoka was laying the clothing out across the couch. Hisoka glanced back at him with an amused expression. _So it wasn't a dream…_ He looked down at his exposed body. _Damn._

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"No," Gon replied curtly. He was still peeved that he had lost in a battle of wills- the point at which he had lost though, was unclear to him. Was it when Hisoka had restrained him? Or when Hisoka had taken advantage of him while restrained? Was it when he let himself enjoy Hisoka's touch? Or perhaps it was when he had told Hisoka that he wanted more of that touch…

Gon got up on his feet slowly, staggering as he became more aware of his bruise. Compared to the physical strains he'd endured before, the injury was miniscule, but it was no less painful. The swelling had receded somewhat and it was beginning to turn an ugly shade of blue, an outward reflection of his pain.

"You might have slept better if you moved to the couch as I suggested."

"I would've had the energy to move if you hadn't…" Gon's lips tightened and he blushed. "Never mind." He stooped to pull his shorts and underwear back on.

"Don't bother," Hisoka interrupted Gon's dressing.

Gon froze with widened eyes. His heart and mind raced. _What does he mean by that?_ Images came rushing through his mind- Hisoka's hand gripping his thigh, those alluring amber eyes, that skillful mouth wrapped around him, the glisten of Hisoka's saliva. His mind replayed the way Hisoka's tie had flapped over his bare chiseled chest, moving in unison with his bobbing head and stroking hand. Gon's mouth became dry.

Always full of mischief, Hisoka paused to prolong and enjoy Gon's reaction before clarifying, "You can put the underwear on, but you should try these on for tomorrow."

"Oh! Erm- okay…" Gon exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding and pulled the elastic back up to his waist. He looked over at the garments that Hisoka had laid neatly out and noticed the tags were still attached to them. "Umm did you buy these just for me?"

"I had a hunch you would want to team up." Hisoka gave him a roguish grin.

Gon's questioning eyes met Hisoka's, then fell to the ground. "…Well thanks."

Normally he would be more emphatic when showing gratitude, but the hostility he had felt while strung up with Bungee Gum lingered on in him. It mingled with several other emotions that Gon couldn't quite place. He just didn't know how to feel about what had happened. He felt disoriented and further disconcerting him was the diametric contrast between Hisoka's helpfulness and the ulterior motives behind it. _This man is a paradox._

"You're welcome, Gon-kun." Hisoka picked up a white button-down and lifted it to study in the light. "Hmmm. Too see-through. You won't be able to wear this one until that bruise subsides." He smiled sadistically and set it aside on the coffee table. "How do you feel about the other shirts I picked?"

Of what was before him, there was one look that Gon was immediately drawn to. He held up a pair of pale grey slacks and an emerald dress shirt flat against his body. "I do like these." Gon's mood began to lighten as he donned his new clothing. _At least Hisoka's following through to help me with my Nen._

Hisoka watched with a smirk, having already guessed which garments Gon would go for. There was a certain consistency and predictability about Gon that he found enjoyable. It was part of what made him easy to toy with, and he could hardly wait to play some more.

Gon nearly finished buttoning up when Hisoka moved to tuck Gon's shirt in for him. He tensed with anticipation and his fingers stilled over the last button. The heat and touch of those hands dipping beneath his waistband, separated from him only by thin fabric, electrified Gon's senses. He waited for Hisoka to dip lower, to grope him, or to make a comment, but he didn't. Hisoka stepped back and held his chin, inspecting the fit of the garments. He twirled a finger, instructing Gon to turn.

Hisoka's ogling at Gon in the Hunters Association building had served both a practical and perverted purpose: he was able to gauge Gon's size with accuracy to help him gain access into the underworld, while also indulging in his own sexual appetite. He stopped checking the fit of the clothing and began to fantasize about what he would do with (or to) Gon the next day. Since there was no need for them to visit a tailor, the morning would be freed up for whatever debauched activities Hisoka's mind could conceive.

"These both seem to fit well." Hisoka motioned for the bedroom door. "Check in the mirror for yourself then get into something comfortable; you look tired." Gon abided and scampered off to the bedroom with his knapsack in hand.

When he returned Hisoka handed him a small bag of ice and the application he had dropped earlier. Gon sat on the floor with the cold bag pressed against his bruise and began filling the paper out on the coffee table. Hisoka sat on the couch nearby, clothes all put away, with his laptop and folder of papers. He clicked away at the keyboard, then paused to check his papers, then clicked away some more, repeating the actions until Gon broke the silence.

"I think I'm done with this."

"Good. You'll need to take that and the reference letter I made for you." Hisoka placed a paper from his folder on top of the application.

Gon scanned over it. "It says I worked at an upscale restaurant for one year…. That I get asked for personally by frequent diners… But I've never even heard of this restaurant!"

"Since they're only seeking temporary workers, the interviewers won't be asking in depth about your prior experience. They'll just want to see that you have some."

"So I'm lying about it?"

"Undercover work mostly involves lying, Gon. I know you don't like it, and you're probably not good at it, but it must be done."

Gon set his ice bag down. He propped his elbows on the coffee table and rubbed his temples, staring at the patterns of the wood in contemplation. _Leaving home… making Aunt Mito worry… being violated by Hisoka… lying.. working for a mafia… What other sacrifices will I have to make? …And if I make these sacrifices, will I make it in time to help find Kurapika and Leorio?_

Hisoka sensed Gon's perturbed state and continued, "Thankfully, you'll be working from within the service industry, and there won't be a great need for lying there- mostly just withholding the truth. You're there to simply listen for secrets, not to instigate for them."

Gon sighed and lifted his gaze from the table. _My friends need me, so I have to try my best._ It was only the start of his mission and he would not let small obstacles prevent him from attaining his goals. Gon recalled what Bisky had told him once before. There were two types of liars: those who lie for a reason and those who lie without a reason. Gon never considered himself a liar at all in his life, but for the sake of his mission he would have to become the former. And for the sake of his mission he would have to work with the latter.

"I can handle that."

"Or course you can. Now, tomorrow's interview will be somewhat informal due to the rushed nature of the hiring. It will be held in the smallest conference room on the ground floor, beginning at 2 in the afternoon. They'll have everyone wait in chairs outside and take candidates in one by one. You should expect them to ask about things like why you applied for the job, why you'd be a good hire, and what your strengths and weaknesses are. It's mostly things you can answer honestly…. besides that first one anyway. Just tell them you're trying to make money. After all, isn't that why most people work?"

"Is that all?"

"For many menial jobs, that typically is. For work associated with mafias, they'll test your basic understanding of what it means to work for a mafia."

Hisoka set his laptop on the coffee table for Gon to look at. Several tabs were pulled up on an internet server, and a picture of some heavily tattooed men took up most of the screen. Many wore sunglasses or bandanas to cover their faces.

"These are members of The Amaranth. You can tell by the flower tattoos on their right hands."

Gon squinted. "Those are flowers?"

"Yes, they're amaranths. It's a symbol for immortality." Hisoka moved to the next tab, which showed a close up picture of the tattoo, then to the next tab showing an actual amaranth.

"It says a lot about what they think of themselves, so don't let the flowers fool you. They're known for their excessive use of violence. For nearly three centuries they've kept their operations running by using extremely brutal methods of extortion. Here's a family portrait of traitors to The Amaranth."

Hisoka clicked the next tab, and Gon flinched at the sight of the photo. An Amaranth member smiled through the screen, with one hand giving a thumbs up and with the other holding a bloody, severed arm whose fingers had been nailed to the palm to give a contorted thumbs up. At the feet of the member was a grotesque severed head, and behind him was a large pile of leaking, mutilated limbs.

Hisoka moved on to the next photo, which depicted another Amaranth member proudly holding up a bag larger than his head, filled with white powder. "The Amaranth runs the drug cartel of the Eastern Hemisphere and is connected with some of the world's largest cocaine and heroin producers."

Gon rolled his bag of ice between his palms anxiously as Hisoka explained, "Since the fall of NGL's D2 production, The Amaranth lost considerable revenue and has been trying to expand their business ventures by tightening relationships with The Iron Covenant, Begerose Mob, and K17."

Hisoka switched tabs to a world map. "These mafias work together to control a major illegal arms cartel across Kakin, Ochima, and Begerose."

"I thought cartels were tightly controlled though…" Gon stopped playing with his ice pack. "How did The Amaranth work its way into the arms cartel?"

"Part of it has to do with The Amaranth's influence and history with drug smuggling." Hisoka went to the next tab. "The other part has to do with this man." On the screen was a blurry black and white image of a figure dressed in a dark trench. The face appeared gaunt and the only other discernable feature on him was his left hand, which floated off of his body, similarly to Shoot's.

"Who is he?"

"He's referred to as Pigeon. He is a Nen specialist and the main courier for The Amaranth. He shrouds his aura around an object with his right hand, closes the hand, and the object disappears. When he opens his left hand and emits his aura, the object reappears. Since his left hand detaches, this makes the passage of drugs and arms simple and clandestine."

Gon scratched the back of his head. "And I'm going to need to know all this for my interview tomorrow?"

"No, but you ought to be wary of it while on our mission. Mafia members are usually weak people who seek to control those weaker than themselves through extortion. But because of their influence, mainly their money and scare tactics, they often control the strong as well- in other words they hire Nen-wielders. Pigeon is one of them. The Nen specialist we're looking for is another."

Gon laid on back with an exasperated groan, trying to process all of the new information.

"For the interview, you only need to remember that The Amaranth is known for using violence. If you betray them, they'll torture you, kill your family, hunt down your best friends- they'll do whatever it takes to cause you misery, which they'll take great pleasure in."

"What exactly does betrayal consist of?" Gon asked hesitantly. He turned on his side towards Hisoka.

"Usually stealing, snitching, set-ups, and passage of secret information. You'll be involved with at least one of those." Hisoka chuckled at the expression Gon gave him.

"Are you tired Gon?" Hisoka asked, abruptly closing his laptop and stacking his folder on top of it.

"Very." Gon rubbed at one of his eyes.

"Why don't we pick back up tomorrow? Wash up and think about what I've told you so far before you fall asleep. Then tomorrow morning we'll go through a mock interview. Like in a real interview, you should have a little bit of time to think about how you'd like to respond anyway."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." Gon moved to stand as carefully as he could without aggravating his injury.

 _Oh Gon, you have no idea what is planned._ Hisoka could barely contain the lecherous intent of his aura.

Gon stiffened, and the sleepiness that had begun to encroach on him left suddenly. _Oh no… Is that bedroom the only one in this hotel? Should I volunteer to sleep on the couch?_

"Unfortunately," Hisoka began as if reading Gon's mind, "this hotel room has only one bed."

"I don't have a problem sleeping on the couch. I-I mean, I had no problem falling asleep on the floor earlier." Gon smiled and did his best to let the sweetness in his tone conceal his nervousness. The last thing he wanted right now was to sleep in the same bed as Hisoka. There was no way in hell was he going to lose to this man twice in the same night, and there was no telling how much more Hisoka would take from him now.

"I can't allow that, Gon." Hisoka's face pulled into a mischievous expression, his grin wide and eyes narrow. He just loved playing with Gon's emotions.

Gon's pupils dilated and his voice trembled slightly. "Really, it's no problem. I don't mind!"

"Gon, I insist you take the bed in that room. There's a couch on the loft that folds out to a bed. I'll sleep on that," Hisoka explained, relieving Gon from his mental torture.

"Oh…" Gon was taken aback at Hisoka's kindness. "Are you sure?"

"You'll need a good night's rest for tomorrow."

"Wow. Umm thank you, Hisoka," Gon said with sincerity. He assumed that Hisoka was alluding to his interview, when in fact he was not.

"You're welcome Gon," Hisoka resigned himself, moving up the stairs of the loft. "Goodnight."

"Sleep tight!"

Inside the bedroom it was dark, but much brighter than what Gon was used to on Whale Island. An entire wall of the room was made up of glass, and beyond it the city lights glittered with life. It was stunningly beautiful, but did not do anything to help Gon fall asleep. He had been so sleepy just a few moments ago, but now that he was left in bed to his own thoughts, he restlessly turned from side to side- physically and mentally.

His emotions came back to him in waves as he chronologically recalled what had happened earlier- the fear, the helplessness, the frustration of being totally dominated, and then the desire that Hisoka had invoked in him by force, the mounting lust, and the confusion he was ultimately left to wrestle with. _I just… I don't know what's going on. He wants to kill me once I'm a fair match for him. Okay. In a twisted way that makes sense why he's helping me… why he's helped me so much already._

That much, Gon had been dealing with understanding ever since he met Hisoka. Hisoka had deemed both Gon and Leorio worthy of living in their encounter in the Numere Wetlands, and had carried Leorio on to the next phase of the Hunter Exam. He had helped Gon on Zebil and Greed Island, aided Kurapika in his endeavors, and had protected him and Killua from Illumi. Hisoka had done so much to help not only him, but also his friends.

Considering all of this, Gon really wanted to regard Hisoka as a friend. However, the new situation he was in had him baffled. Hisoka had strung him up, punched him, and violated him. Yet, Hisoka had not gained any physical gratification from it- only Gon had. _How can someone seem so underhanded, but also not?_

Gon flipped his pillow over to its cool underside. He huffed with exasperation. He needed to be thinking about his interview and what he'd learned about The Amaranth. But he felt trapped in his own mind, stuck on repeat, reliving that fear, frustration, and lust over and over. The minutes felt like hours.

Musical inspiration: "Eden" by Stwo (remix by MUTO), because this song makes me think of restless, sleepless nights.


End file.
